JBJ and TM The Taste of Payback and Evil Doubles
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Team Bond Jr battle Worm and end up on another Earth where they must fight their evil doubles. JamesxTracy at the end.


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks The Taste of Payback and Evil Doubles

Set a year after our last story of James Bond Jr.

Warfield

Team Bond Jr were getting ready to leave Warfield when Mr Milbanks came in.

"007 is here to see all of you." He told them.

"Yes sir." Said Gordo soon they found 007.

"Some villain is planning to drill London to the ground." Said 007.

"Only one man has this kind of silly scheme." Said Phoebe.

"THE WORM!" called James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe.

"There's more to this than meets the eye." Said IQ.

"Yeah I agree." Said Tracy.

"This is more obvious about revenge." Said James.

"You must stop him!" ordered 007.

London

Soon Team Bond Jr were in London.

"If there's one thing we will and that's how Worm thinks." Said James.

"I'm ready to battle him we know his weakness." Said Tracy.

"Exactly." Replied James.

"I can't find him on my scanner." Said IQ.

"I'd say we go into the drains." Said Gordo.

"Not much of a plan." Said Phoebe.

"But it is one." Replied Tracy.

Underground Zone

Soon they found the Worm with 12 other men.

"It's time to end you Bond." Said Worm. "13 against 5 wild! PUT THEM ON ICE!"

Then his goons attacked.

"I think the Worm is more of a coward than we last met him." Said Phoebe.

"Yes but there's a problem." Said IQ. "He has some device."

"THAT I SO DO!" yelled Worm.

And then he activated the device and escaped but not before saying. "Soon it will be time for my long awaited revenge."

"DAMN IT!" cried James.

"Calm it James." Said Tracy. "First we need to find out what that device was."

"It's a device that can to parallel Earths." Explained IQ.

"I'm going after them." Said James and he got into the portal.

"JAMES….be careful." Said Tracy.

Parallel London

James found the Worm talking to evil versions of himself, IQ, Tracy, Gordo and Phoebe then he saw something strange.

"A good version of Jaws." He said.

"Wait two James Bond Jr?" asked the good Jaws.

"Yes a good version." Replied James. "An enemy of mine…the Worm is on your world and he's talking to my evil double on your Earth."

Then Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe arrived on the Parallel Earth.

"James is that a good version of Jaws?" asked Tracy.

"Yes the answer where my good friends Nick Nack and Oddjob are they're dead because of your evil counterparts." Replied the good version of Jaws.

"We must team up." Said James and the good Jaws together.

"That is strange but awesome at the same time." Said Tracy.

"Now awesome is something you rarely say Tracy." smiled Gordo.

"JAWS AND THE FIVE GOODIE ONES WORM MENTAINED!" yelled the evil James.

"I GOT HIM!" yelled the evil Gordo.

"NO I GOT HIM!" yelled the evil IQ.

"SHUT IT KNUCKLE HEADS AND KILL ALL FIVE OF THOSE LOSERS WITH LOSER CLAW!" yelled the evil Tracy.

"YEAH!" yelled the evil Phoebe.

"I'm out of here!" yelled the Worm then the good Jaws threw a gas pellet. (Worm groans and pasts out)

"I never use my teeth even though that the evil James Bond Jr destroyed my old teeth." Explained the good Jaws.

"OK Jaws." Agreed Phoebe as she beated her evil double.

Gordo and IQ were having trouble fighting their evil doubles.

"How about we trade dance partners?" asked Gordo.

"Deal." Agreed IQ soon both of them swapped dance partners with IQ punching the teeth out of the evil Gordo.

Then Gordo kicked the evil IQ in the face.

"TIME TTO SHOW EVIL GOOD CAN'T BE STOPPED!" yelled Tracy as she shot pink energy and blasted her evil double.

"I…..hate….pink." the evil Tracy said and pasted out.

Then James battled his evil double which was harder than it looked.

"I FIND THIS VERY HARD FIGHTING…..myself." said James.

"Oh really goodie two-shoes." Said the evil James.

Then James punched the evil James in 2 seconds injuring his hand.

"Not meant to happen." Said James.

"I know." Said Tracy bandaging his hand.

"I'm glad there's good ones of Team Bond Jr." said the good Jaws as he took his five enemies to jail while Team Bond Jr took Worm back to prison on their Earth.

London

"You five better hurry back to Warfield you have graduation to do." Smiled 007.

"SIR YES SIR!" called Team Bond Jr.

Warfield

"Just in time Tracy and co." smiled Mr Milbanks.

"At least Worm won't bother us for a while." Smiled James.

"True." Smiled Tracy and she kissed his check.

The End

James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks, IQ, Gordo Leiter and Phoebe Farragut Will Return


End file.
